Five Nights At Freddy's: The Lost Souls
by Psychaotic-Cryaotic
Summary: I got this job because I needed the money. I didn't know I'd be in for this. I mean seriously, the Animatronics moving around, the continuous laughing of children. I'm starting to think I'm going crazy but the more I work here the more the past starts to reveal itself. I don't know if this is the true mannerism of this pizza place, but the more I listen the more I understand...


Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's, Or it's Characters! Please Enjoy This Story!

***.*.*.*.*.***

What's up new readers it is Psychaotic Cryaotic here with a new story that I think you'll enjoy, after all it is FNAF based! So recently I have listened to the FNAF Song and I came up with an Idea that involves one of my characters, her name is Xariana, she is _human_. I am sorry I have to state that but I have seen a lot of stories where the main character's is a furry. Also the animatronics will be human also (More like I will be including the lost souls of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy)! Enjoy~

***.*.*.*.*.***

I silently pulled up into the parking lot of the old pizzeria, that was being lit by the street lights that shone brightly across the street. Tonight would be my first night working here and I was supposed to be meeting my boss out here this evening. As I got out of the car I slowly walked up to the building and looked up. The large sign that caught my eye;

**"Freddy Fazbears Pizza!"**

Huh, isn't that something. Freddy Fazbear must be what the children come to see now and days. I remember I used to. My brother used to come here for his birthday and he told me the first thing he saw was a tall male in a bear suit holding a couple of balloons that said his name in big bubble letters. It was amazing at the time. But now that I look back on it, I realize it wasn't as much as it was back then. I remember researching the place's past and found out about the kids who were kidnapped, killed, and supposedly stuffed into the suits of the animatronics. My grandparents never took him back after that.

What's funny is that my grandparents were friends with the parents of the children who died. My grandma used to say that when they finally named the children deceased she held one of the children's mother and let her cry on her shoulder. The boy was eight, he was stuffed into Foxy's suit _supposedly. _His younger sister, she was stuffed into Chica's suit. It's tragic if you look into the past. My brother says that if you listen intently you can hear the giggles of the lost souls of the children. I don't believe that...

_**But then again It may be true...**_

As if on cue, my new boss opens the door to the pizzeria and invited me in. "You must be Xariana, it's nice to meet you! I am Henry, the manager." He introduced himself, sticking a hand out for me to shake.

"Uh, yeah I'm Xariana! It's nice to meet you also..." I state awkwardly, taking his hand gingerly into my own. He chuckled and we began to walk into the party room, "This is where the stage is, you'll often find Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy residing here!" He pointed to the three animatronics. _Wait where's Foxy?_, I think silently to myself as I quirked a brow at the smiling chicken. Henry led me from the area and took me to Pirate Cove, where Foxy sat in a closed off space. His "fur" missing in some places and his mechanical skeleton peeking through Henry began to explain, "This is Foxy, although he won't be seen any longer, he still seems to catch the interest of the youngers. We've had a few break in's these last couple of weeks. It's mostly teenagers, they tamper with the animatronics." That's weird. Why would teenagers want to break in here?

"What do you mean they tamper with them?" I asked as my eyes scanned over the broken performer. He cold grey eyes stared into my own as his mouth hung open and his row of teeth sharpened in the dim light. I inwardly grimaced and looked towards Henry.

"They'd move them around, we'd come back in the morning and they'd be in the halls, restrooms, the party room. Even Foxy would be move out of his _cage_ and into the main hall. Which is why we need a security guard to make sure they can't mess with them any longer or get inside the building!" He exclaimed a smile on his lips as we made our way back to the entrance way and outside into the parking lot.

"So what do you say? I know this place isn't that well-but it pays good." Henry said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. I let a smile etch across my face as I gave my answer,

_**"I'll take the job!"**_

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Whoa That first chapter is short as hell, but I gotta get caught up on my other fan-fictions. I haven't figured out a schedule yet so this might be a bit iffy when I start to upload. I gotta see when I can upload, but I just wanted to try out a new experience. Anyway I love you all and have a nice night! **

**~Psychaotic Cryaotic **

_**Foxy says: Leave a review and you send a donation to the foundation of FNAF Lost Souls! It'll help us and you!**_


End file.
